


symphony

by aikaashi



Series: should never happen [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaashi/pseuds/aikaashi
Summary: He didn't know why but he approached the figure slowly. He's yearning to hear more. Yearning to hear if he will stop playing and end his spectacular performance at the point where Akaashi stopped too.He didn't.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: should never happen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564444
Kudos: 19





	symphony

Expectation and pressure will always be able to break someone's passion. This is the sole reason a piano prodigy named "Akaashi Keiji" suddenly disappeared in the music industry at the age of 15. He was known to have a unique style in playing that leaves the audience thinking, "What will he show next?"

Even though he quit playing, Akaashi still has that lingering attachment to the piank that when he saw one that is open for public to play in the middle of the garden, he couldn't help but approach it. 

However, he has only taken two steps towards it when a tall man with spiky white hair with black roots wearing khaki shorts and a white polo shirt approached it. Akaashi doesn't think the outfit matches the piano but who is he to say anything? He's only wearing jeans and an owl hoodie. Akaashi sighed internally and went back to his seat to watch the stranger. 

'Why isn't he playing?' Akaashi wondered as the man just sat and stared at the keyboard, his fingers not moving. He just sat there for 5 minutes that's why Akaashi decided to finally leave but that's when the stranger played the first five keys that made Akaashi froze on his tracks. 

He moved his eyes to the figure and watched him caress the keys gently, as if it is the most fragile thing in the word. His melody was serene, as if a butterfly was resting on a petal, waiting for a companion. This melody... it was his.

He was the one who composed it for a competition 7 years ago just before he disappeared. That was the time he was longing for someone who will tell him that not everything should be won and it's okay to rest. He didn't finish playing it for the crowd because he didn't finish composing in the first place. He didn't plan on finishing that competition after all that's why he left rudely at the middle of it. 

But he's curious now, is the stranger one of the contestants back then? He's playing beautifully and accurately despite listening to it once. If he is this talented, why does he not know him? Akaashi might not be a sociable person but he knows the people in the industry. 

He didn't know why but he approached the figure slowly. He's yearning to hear more. Yearning to hear if he will stop playing and end his spectacular performance at the point where Akaashi stopped too. 

He didn't. 

It's just that after playing the unfinished piece Akaashi created, he contiued with a chaos of melody that Akaashi wouldn't even dare to call music. Akaashi frowned. Although he could vaguely hear a pattern that he thinks the stranger wants to play, there are tunes that clashes with each other and it was not pleasing in the ears. Not being able to take it anymore, he called out, "Excuse me?"

The figure didn't halt. It made Akaashi think that what he did was actually quite rude. No one should interrupt someone in the middle of a performance so he just stood there, listening to his incomprehensible music. 

However, as someone who was a music prodigy, he couldn't tolerate it anymore. He made his way to the stranger and gently tapped his shoulders. The figure jolted in surprise and immediately stopped playing. He turned and Akaashi's breathe hitched. The man was actually good looking. Thick brows with golden eyes that almost seem to spark. Radiant. Those radiant eyes seemed to get rounder after seeing Akaashi.

"W-well..." Akaashi can't believe he actually fucking stuttered. "Ehem. I don't mean to be rude but earlier you were playing really nice but the latter half... May I ask if there's a—"

"You're Akaashi Keiji right?!" Even his voice is bright. The man leaped on his feet and faced Akaashi. He's a few inches taller than him. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou! I'm your fan!"

'Bokuto' flashed a bright smile and extended his hand. This is not the first time Akaashi met a 'fan' of his so he obediently accepted the hand shake. Bokuto smiled even wider.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand you earlier... since I can't hear anymore." Bokuto scratched his nape as he showed an apologetic smile, "But I can read lips!" 

"Would you mind repeating what you said?"


End file.
